Inhalation research often requires working with highly toxic and/or expensive compounds. These compounds are typically in a liquid form and must be converted to an aerosol in a respirable range for the purposes of conducting experiments. It is imperative that the aerosols have a consistent particle size and concentration and that they are reproducible during numerous experiments over a period of time.
An additional requirement of inhalation research is that the compounds must be used undiluted (neat) to eliminate an effect caused by solvents. Since the compounds are often expensive and/or highly toxic, it is essential to use the minimal amount necessary for safety and cost effectiveness. Further research with compounds that are often highly toxic requires the use of a glove box, or double containment device, which imposes size constraints on the size of the equipment. In particular, small volume chambers for the exposures are required and therefore, a low gas flow generator is needed.
Prior art syringe drives and syringes used with conventional fittings and feed lines in an annular atomizer tend to experience pulsing, spitting and sputtering, especially at the ultra low flow rates. This is due to the surface tension of the dispensed fluid breaking at the point of generation in normal inner diameter feed lines. Prior art systems also experience an oscillation in output due to the earn action of syringe drive feed systems.
Thus, a need exists for a micro atomizing system capable of functioning efficiently at ultra-low liquid and low gas feed rates.